


Spice

by my_deer_friend



Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating out, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/pseuds/my_deer_friend
Summary: The date's not going well. Hercules is late, and flustered, and when they arrive at the restaurant, Lafayette looks like he's about to melt into the ground with awkwardness. How on earth is he going to salvage this?(Prompt 2 - eating out, Mullette)
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Spice

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with the phenomenal @gagakumadraws - you can find the _very_ spicy artwork [here](https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/630848030371872768/kinktober-day-2-eating-out-you-can-find-the-full) (warning, NSFW!)

When Hercules picks Lafayette up for dinner, it’s immediately clear that something is wrong. Lafayette is pleasant and polite, as always, but there’s a little hard edge to his smile and a forced lightness to his tone.

It might be because Hercules is late picking him up - his last client meeting runs dramatically over time and he gets stranded in the evening traffic - or because there is a stain on the hem of his shirt - which Hercules only realises because he sees Lafayette noticing and pretending he doesn’t - or because he gives the Uber driver the wrong restaurant name, which causes them an epic detour through the worst of the gridlock. Or perhaps it’s because when Hercules tries to make small talk, he’s tired and annoyed and out of sorts, so he ends up ranting about his client before he catches himself. 

Well, shit. Hercules is too far out of his depth. What the fuck is he thinking, trying to date a fucking French aristocrat?

He is saved when they finally pull up outside the restaurant, a great little hole-in-the wall Indian place that both fits in Hercules’ budget and meets Lafayette’s criteria for novel experiences. They’re almost forty minutes late now, but Lafayette hangs back on the street, looking nervous.

“Something wrong?” Hercules asks, because of course there must be.

Lafayette’s cringes. “Ah, _mon cher,_ it is just--” He looks like he’s about to melt into the ground from awkwardness. “I, ah…” His voice drops to a whisper. “I can’t handle spicy food.”

He says it so pitifully, with so much embarrassment, that Hercules bursts out laughing. Lafayette flushes an delightful red, and that reminds Hercules that, marquis or not, Lafayette’s still just a regular guy. His bad mood thaws.

“Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve gone somewhere else.” 

“Ah!” Lafayette sighs, and covers his face with both hands. “I did not want to be rude! And also, being French,” and he waves his hand in the air in the adorable way he always does when mentioning his nationality, “I was too embarrassed to admit there is food I do not eat.”

“Well, shit,” Hercules says, and crosses his arms over his chest. “What now?”

“Ah, in fact,” Lafayette says, “I _do_ want to go in and try. With you. I just wanted you to know, in case I cannot eat anything.”

“You sure?”

Lafayette nods, though there is trepidation in his eyes.

Hercules leads them inside, apologises profusely to the server for their lateness, then studies the menu. He loves his food hot - in fact, the vindaloo is his favourite - so he’s unfamiliar with the options on the other end of the spectrum. 

When the server returns with their drinks, he asks, “My boyfriend doesn’t handle spice well, got anything mild you can recommend?”

She points out a few options, checking Lafayette’s preferences as she goes, but Hercules notices that Lafayette is staring at him rather than paying attention. He narrows his brows in confusion and Lafayette just smiles brightly in return.

When the server leaves with their order, Hercules says, “What?”

“Eh?”

“Laf. Why are you smirking?”

“Ahh, _smirk--_?”

Hercules chuckles. “It’s like smiling, but, in a mean way.”

“Oh. Well,” Lafayette says, far too coy as he runs a finger over the rim of his wine glass, “Did you not notice, _mon cher?_ You said ‘boyfriend’.”

Oh shit! That must have slipped out by accident; it's only been a few weeks, after all. Hercules cringes. “Um. Is that okay? Or if you don’t--”

“No!” Lafayette’s hand settles over his. “I was very happy to hear it.”

“Okay. Good.” His chest swells with a gladness he was not anticipating given the rocky start. “What’s the word in French?”

“Eh, most people would say _copain_ or _petit-ami._ ”

“What, as in ‘small friend’?” Hercules looks down at his broad chest and big arms, and then raises his eyebrow.

“It would be a very poor choice for you,” Lafayette says, smirking again, “In _all_ respects.” 

***

Their food arrives, and Lafayette makes a gameful attempt at trying everything he’s ordered. But Hercules can see the fine beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead, so he orders some more lassi and garlic naan so that Lafayette won’t be completely starving when they leave. His curry is exceptional, hot to the point of discomfort, and he smacks away Lafayette’s spoon with his own when Lafayette tries to taste some. 

“No. Trust me. If you can’t handle that dahl, you should not be going anywhere near this.”

Lafayette pouts at being denied - Hercules has noticed he isn’t used to people saying no to him - but he relents.

***

They finish their dinner, then head back out onto the street and call an Uber.

“You wanna come back to my place? I can make you a sandwich or something?”

Lafayette chuckles. “No, it is really okay. But - ah, yes, I would like that.” He slips his arm around Hercules’ waist.

“I’d invite you for dessert,” Hercules adds conversationally, copying the gesture, “But I only got something for myself.”

“Oh? What do you have?” Lafayette asks.

Hercules smiles, then tugs him in closer. “You.”

He kisses Lafayette right there on the street - doesn’t care who might see or what they think. Lafayette smiles against his lips and matches him enthusiastically. 

When they pull apart, Lafayettes says, “Does that mean you think I am - eh, how do you say - a snack?”

Hercules bursts out laughing. “Yes. You are the most delicious things I have ever seen.”

“A delicious boyfriend snack,” Lafayette hums. “I am very happy with that.”

***

They keep their touching just this side of decent in the car, then stumble over each others’ legs trying to climb the stairs to Hercules’ apartment without having to untangle their hands and arms from each other. 

Somehow they manage to get the door open despite being tongue-deep in each others’ mouths, and burst inside and then fall back against the closing door - panting, moaning, hands flying for the zips and buttons that are in their way. They leave a trail of discarded clothes all the way into the living room.

There is too much perfect skin for Hercules to touch all of it, but he makes a valiant attempt - distracted by long, clever fingers clawing at his lower back and his ass when he finds the ticklish or sensitive places. They’ve been doing this regularly for weeks, but every time teaches him new and wonderful things about his beautiful, expressive lover.

Not lover. Boyfriend.

The thought makes him hum in delight. 

“Now that you’re my boyfriend,” he murmurs into the curve of Lafayette’s long, sensitive neck, “There’s something I really wanna do to you.”

“Oh?” Lafayette breathes. 

“Mmm.” He glides his hands down to Lafayette’s hips and walks him backwards towards the wall, rubbing his thumbs along the creases at the tops of his thighs.

Lafayette bites his lip, holding onto Hercules’ shoulders to keep his balance, then lets out a little thrilled exhale when his back hits the wall. Then Hercules tightens his grip on the hips and, gentle but firm, turns him around and pins his chest to the wall instead. The sound Lafayette makes this time - a strained groan - is nothing but filthy.

“Ah, _mon cher,_ ” he purrs, wiggling his ass enticingly, “I like very much what you are thinking.”

Hercules leans in and presses one hand between Lafayette’s shoulder blades to keep his upper body against the wall. He slides his other hand down to Lafayette’s left hip, then tugs back, pulling Lafayette’s hips away from the wall and more firmly against his groin, so that his shaft curves and nudges up between Lafayette’s legs. This produces another lewd, wordless moan.

“Stay like that, okay?”

“ _Comme tu dis,_ ” Lafayette sighs, slipping - but there’s a clear enough note of confirmation that Hercules doesn’t need a translation.

He kisses the back of Lafayette’s neck, then down his spine - marking each vertebra while his hands glide along his arms, then down the planes of his sides. When Hercules gets low down enough that he needs to bend over, he drops to his knees instead. His hands glide down the outsides of those endless gorgeous legs, then up the trembling inner thighs and back to the hips. He tilts Lafayette’s ass towards him.

He puts his lips against the top of Lafayette’s thigh, as though he’s intending to kiss, but then sucks the soft skin into this mouth and presses down with his teeth instead. He’s gentle, but he feels the shudder run through Lafayette’s body, and then hears the mumbled, “ _Mon dieu!_ ”

Hercules keeps this up, attacking the expanse of sensitive skin at the tops of his thighs and the curve of his buttocks, all the while keeping his hands firmly on Lafayette’s hips to stop any escape. When Lafayette eventually makes an eager, frustrated huff, he slides his hands around the curve of his ass, and pulls the cheeks apart.

“Mon cher, what are you--” Lafayette starts, but then lets out a delighted hum as Hercules presses his tongue to the sensitive spot just behind his balls. The hum becomes a groan when Hercules starts to lick - slow, hard, deliberate - all the way up to his hole. He presses the flat of his tongue there and makes a contented rumbling sound. Goosebumps erupt under his fingertips and Lafayette sighs desperately, tilting his ass up to improve the angle and increase the pressure.

Hercules pulls the cheeks apart a little more, then starts to move his tongue in slow, firm circles. A few moments of this treatment and Lafayette drops his head against the wall, moaning encouragements. Hercules teases him a moment longer, and then prods at the slicked entrance with the tip of his tongue.

“Merde!”

He can’t help the amused huff that escapes, but then he’s all focus - working his tongue in gradually, thrusting in and out once he’s made enough space, kneading the buttocks in front of him.

Lafayette is groaning along in absolute delight - but then he makes a little hissing sound that doesn’t fit. He doesn’t move away or say stop, but Hercules pulls off anyway.

“You okay?”

Lafayette turns to look at him over his shoulder, his head leaning heavily on the arms that are propping him against the wall. “Yes! _Mon dieu_ , yes! I’m fine.” But he lets out a little groan that definitely sounds uncomfortable rather than excited, especially since Herc has stopped touching him.

“Laf - I can see something’s wrong.”

“No, no,” Lafayette protests, and tries to hide the way he is starting to squirm. “All is fine. Only - your dinner was, ah, very spicy, yes?”

Hercules frowns in confusion for a second, then realises there’s still an aftertaste of his curry in his mouth, and remembers where he’s been putting his tongue. 

“Oh, fuck!” 

Lafayette lets out a little embarrassed laugh.

“Shit, Laf, does it hurt?” 

“Mmm,” Lafayette says, neither yes or no. “It’s, ah - burning a little. But,” and he goes a little redder and quieter, “Actually, I am really enjoying it.”

“Oh, really?”

Hercules feels himself flushing too, though his dark skin hides it. He runs his hand up the back of Lafayette’s thigh. “You like that?”

Lafayette shifts his ass against his hand enticingly. “Put your hand on my _bite, mon cher,_ and feel for yourself.”

Hercules grins. “Then I’ll need your help here,” he says, and directs the hand Lafayette reaches back to pull apart one side of his ass, to keep himself spread open.

He feels a swell of excitement when he sees how tightly Lafayette grips on, and how much more firmly he digs his fingers in when Hercules pushes his tongue back in past his rim and starts to thrust in and out more quickly. He reaches his free hand between Lafayette’s thighs and grasps the hard cock. It’s already leaking, and although the angle is a little awkward, it’s clear that finesse is not going to be needed. 

Lafayette is making a litany of eager sounds, jerking enthusiastically between the twin pleasures of hand and tongue, and it does not take long before his thighs are tensed and shaking and a stream of multilingual curses flood out of him. A second later, he groans and shudders and Hercules feels the hot gush of come spilling into his hand.

Lafayette replaces his hand on the wall and leans his head in his arms for a moment, catching his breath. Hercules rises and presses the front of his body against his sweaty back, humming at the pleasure of making his lover - no, boyfriend - come so delightfully undone.

Lafayette turns around and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“That was, ah, _magnifique,_ ” he sighs. “Now, tell me, _mon cher,_ do you have any strawberries?”


End file.
